


Ignitive Stars

by iceyly



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyly/pseuds/iceyly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Collection, AU, Spoilers for 108 and onwards - It isn’t exactly an instant awakening rather than slowly rising awareness, but it’s that duel against the Numbers Hunter that finally tips the scales for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching episodes that had Ryoga and/or IV for Reasons and somehow ended up with the thought of what if. _What if_ some of that shit that Ryoga gets to go through in the first three arcs accidentally ends up waking his barian side?
> 
> And then things went downhill from there. orz
> 
> The title is sort of a wip thing until I come up with something better. Or not. I have no idea what I'm doing with this, can you tell?
> 
> Enjoy?

It isn’t exactly an instant awakening rather than slowly rising awareness – a strange flash of anger upon seeing Yuma’s pendant and an even stranger pang of satisfaction when he destroys it, the familiar feeling of the Numbers’ power when he battles them (is possessed by them) and how it doesn’t take much thought to shift his deck to counter them (as if he’s just been waiting for the day to face them) – but it’s that duel against the Numbers Hunter that finally tips the scales for good, it’s that feeling of shock (of death, like he’s known it already once – twice? – before) when his soul is stolen that shakes his core to recognize his true nature because when he awakens there are three things that he knows for sure:

The reason that he’s awake again is Yuma.

He is Barian; he is _Nasch_.

And he has absolutely no idea what either of that means to him.

It’s not much longer that he pushes himself out of bed – there is not really anything physically wrong with him after all (except that somehow suddenly _everything_ is wrong, he’s human, he’s Ryoga but he’s Nasch and he shouldn’t be-) – and rushes the stairs up to Rio’s (Merag’s) room and being in a room with her automatically makes things a little better, makes the confusion lessen, because at least she’s with him (as she’s always has been, the voice of reason when his temper was about to get the better of him, the voice of advice and reassurance whenever he had felt doubts in his leadership), and now if she was only awake…

He sighs as he sinks into chair beside her bed and slips his hand into hers; he’s never needed her advice more than now, because while some of these new memories slowly settle, while some things are finally starting to _make sense_ (like the Numbers, like that pendant – and Yuma’s strange habit of arguing with ‘himself’ – and he wonders… that Numbers Hunter, is he working on behalf of…?) there are still far too many holes for his liking: why are they human, how had they ended up like this in first place, when Rio wakes up (when, not if, because despite what the doctors say about chances, there is no other option – he knows she’ll awaken sooner or later, she has to!) will she remember being Merag too?

His free hand clenches into a fist as he presses his lips together and bows his head, cursing his powerlessness – for all that (some of) his memory of being Barian is back, his power certainly is not. There is nothing he can do to speed up Rio’s recovery; there is no Over Hundred Number for him to fight the Astral Word’s messenger with (because defeating him would be the quickest way to put this conflict to an end, to protect the Barian World like he’s sworn to, wouldn’t it?), no power at all to defend himself against the influence of the Numbers.

There are too many questions and absolutely no answers to be found, and nothing but the certainty that sooner or later he’ll have to face Yuma – the only friend he’s made in a long while, the only one who’s been truly genuine with him since that time he had been forced out of the National Circuit and Ryoga - _Nasch_ \- just shakes his head and laughs at the irony of it all.

Fate is a cruel mistress, indeed.

_\--- Fin(?) ---_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow after yesterday, the AU wouldn't leave me alone and I ended up writing some drabbles to cover what I think might happen through Arc 2 and 3. Have the first three here, the second three will follow in a moment. |D
> 
> Enjoy?

He is not exactly sure why IV is taunting him, why he’s ‘inviting’ him to join the Duel Carnival, why he’s practically forcing him into it – he’s tricked him, he’s hurt Rio (Merag) just for being his sister and the need to avenge RioMerag is weighting too heavy to ignore, is instinct to Ryoga and Nasch alike (even if the Nasch part of his soul is somewhat capable of taking a step back and wonder just what IV’s motive in all this is) – but Ryoga (Nasch) has never been one to turn down a challenge, especially not when it’s this personal.

Ryoga hadn’t wanted to enter this tournament, partly because of what had happened in the National Circuit and partly because who and what he was bound to encounter there, because Yuma is entering, he had confirmed as much earlier, and with Yuma is the Messenger of the Astral World and the Numbers and Nasch has absolutely no idea how to deal with either.

(He should be fighting Astral, should be gathering the Numbers, all for the sake of the Barian World, but how can he in the powerless state he’s been left in now?)

There isn’t much choice now though, his deck is quite suited to take on the Numbers and his last attempt on controlling one hadn’t gone quite so badly as the first time he had encountered, even if the way he had lost that duel had been pretty humiliating (and maybe just knowing the truth of who he is – is supposed to be – will help, will make things easier).

There is really no choice at all, because the wheels of fate are turning and the fact that one day he will have to duel Yuma (Astral) for his Numbers has always been unchangeable, no matter the state of his memory.

He might as well take the chance and get it out of the way. And when he finds IV… well, then he will teach him just why exactly angering the (former?) leader of the Seven Barian Emperors has always been a _very_ bad idea.

——-

It’s the first Number he is facing in this Tournament and Nasch can feel the power that Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake is radiating, even from his opponent’s field (it’s dangerous and majestic and absolutely fitting for him – almost too fitting if he were think about it – and he will make it his own).

He is still irritated that IV got away from him, but he will catch up to him sooner or later, will face him and tear him apart – Numbers or no Numbers – but for now he has to focus on the duel before him and on stealing that Numbers, though that is the easy part considering Oricalcum’s Chain (too easy almost) and he prepares himself to face it, to subdue it and he can hear it calling the moment it is drawn to his field.

_Accept me_ , it’s whispering, both his names echoing as it eagerly tries to take his mind and heart,  _Accept me!_ , and Nasch smirks (it’s definitely different to before, he  _will not_ be controlled this time) while Ryoga smiles (he can Yuma muttering worriedly as he watches the duel from the sidelines and honestly, that idiot should be more concerned about himself rather than about other people) and continues the duel.

It’s his win, of course, and frowns when III uses the power of that crest (the feeling of that power, could it be…?) and only turns back to Yuma to tell him not to get involved with him anymore when he makes his exit, desperately trying to keep his eyes away from the gleam of blue he can now see hovering at Yuma’s shoulder.

Even if neither Yuma nor Astral know it ( _yet_ ), it’s official now. The next time they duel, it will be as enemies.

——-

He’s let his anger get the better of him, he knows, has maybe gone further than he’s meant to and allowed the Number more control than he should have, but somehow it paid off for the best – he’s defeated IV and avenged RioMerag (though, given that Tron’s involvement, given how that man-child with too much powers that are not his own wants to use him -  _him_ \- he isn’t quite satisfied with this yet) and he’s gained a new power, one that he wouldn’t have really expected to exist.

He’s known of the Chaos Numbers of course, has owned one once upon a time, but he hadn’t expected Shark Drake to be able to evolve like this, to take his anger and make it something new. Nor had he expected to see more then just a faint blue gleam at Yuma’s shoulder when he had turned to him after that duel, to see Astral in his true form, and he’s glad that he’s somehow able to mask his surprise at that.

Though maybe those  _are_ signs that he is slowly regaining what once was his – the Chaos  _is_ the core of all Barian powers after all, is the very thing that distinguishes them from the Astral World and maybe, maybe this means that soon he’ll be strong enough to call for his true deck, for his true Number, for his true form (and somehow he welcomes and dreads that thought alike).

He follows Tron when he appears before him that night, too angry to consider the danger, the risk - hurting Merag (Rio), that impudence of trying to use  _him_ like some puppet, and despite the good chance that this man is working on behalf Durbe or one of the others, he cannot and  _will not_ let this pass unpunished – and it’s only by chance that he notices the sudden presence behind him, that he is quick enough to turn and dodge backwards, that he lifts his right hand to block the power of the crest when the pink light reaches for him.

He is utterly surprised when the rings on his hand begin to glow deep violet, when they counter the crest and there is a moment of absolute silence as both he and Tron stare at his hand, at his rings. (At the symbols of his connection with Rio. With Merag.)

And then Nasch just throws back his head and laughs; faint as it might be, he can feel it – his own powers and Merag’s, still just a little out of reach, but always so much closer than he ever would have thought them to be – and he smirks widely, almost  _shark-like_ , when Tron just keeps looking utterly perplexed.

“What? Did you honestly think you are the only one with access to a little Barian power?”

\--- _TBC_ \---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second set of three, as promised!

He’s known that this duel would happen eventually, that he’d have to face Yuma and Astral sooner rather than later in this tournament and Ryoga has dreaded it, the duel and the consequences of it, because either he wins, gains their Numbers and Astral disappears (and Yuma will be devastated, because the enemy has been so close all along, has been who he’d thought a friend) or he loses and all the Numbers he has gained to this point – his own and IV’s and those of maybe one or two stray duelists that he had picked up before the finals – and with them possibly the power he has  _regained_ finally (and his chances to help Rio, because maybe with a little more, he’ll–).

Yuma is ignored to his thoughts and worries, is just giving that wide-eyed look of excitement and determination (“Today we’ll settle this!”) while Astral is just hovering at his shoulder as usual, and Ryoga keeps thinking of a way out of this, a way that won’t be utterly lose-lose – it doesn’t seem right, not when he isn’t yet able to call for his true powers.

It’s during his first turn, when he summons Submersible Carrier Aero Shark and uses its effect and Yuma’s grin widens despite the damage he’s taking (“Duel is fun, isn’t it?”) that he makes his decision, that he sees the way out.

“Yuma!” he calls out after his turn ends, and almost smiles at the confused face the other is making, but he has to make sure that the younger duelist is taking this seriously. “This duel… Let’s settle it just between us. Without the Numbers.”

That request seems to puzzle Yuma and Astral alike, and Ryoga  _hopes_ that they won’t question it too much, that they’ll agree and then he hears Astral speak to Yuma (“This is  _your_ duel.”)  and Yuma turns back to him, grinning and nodding, and Ryoga can just barely keep his relieve from showing.

“Alright then… Come at me with all you’ve got! If you don’t, I will tear you apart.”

He’ll enjoy this duel with all he is – there is no need to be Nasch yet, to play as Nasch yet, and he  _can’t_ quite yet anyways and if this is his last true duel as  _Ryoga_ then he might as well make it worth being remembered.

——-

He probably shouldn’t have let himself be drawn into this duel – the destruction of the Astral World is in his interest, is necessary to save the Barian World, but he just can’t let it happen like this, can’t allow them to sacrifice Yuma for that, he refuses to, he owes him too much for that, still.

(Owes him for worrying for him, for being his friend even when he shouldn’t be, when he deserves much better than the betrayal that will ultimately happen.)

And yet here he is, dueling with Yuma and the Numbers Hunter – Kaito – against Dr. Faker while ignoring just how much his side is hurting and bleeding, and it’s their effort as team that have brought Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon onto the field, that have reduced Faker’s Lifepoints down to less than two-hundred and broken his will to fight.

He watches as Kaito declares to fight against the Barians, to protect his brother, as Yuma promises to help him (“I don’t know anything about these Barian guys, but I will beat them to bits!”) and perhaps he should say something, perhaps he should agree to lend a hand as well – if he was just  _Ryoga_ he would without thinking about it twice, but he  _isn’t_.

But before anyone can wonder about his silence, the Barian arrives and takes over Faker’s mind and even if it’s just a shade, Nasch _knows_ those markings, he knows that voice.

He has never been this glad for Vector’s sense for ill timing.

It figures that Vector is the force behind Faker – and probably behind Tron too – and knowing that suddenly makes Nasch feel _a lot_ better about fighting this duel. He has never liked Vector’s way of doing things, taking him down a peg will always be very satisfying and given that in around about way it’s Vector who dragged him into all of this anyways, this failure is just what he deserves.

——-

It takes a week until he’s somewhat properly recovered from his injuries, and Ryoga spends most of it sitting by Rio’s side, holding her hand - he’s slipped the smaller of the two rings on her finger, where it’s always belonged and he can feel faint power radiating from it, from his own and he knows there is not much time left anymore until the war truly begins.

He’s done a lot of thinking in that week, about who he is (they are) now, about who he is supposed to be, what he is supposed to do, what he will do when the time comes – he has no doubts there, he has sworn to protect the Barian World and he will no matter what.

What he is planning to do  _now_ is probably all kinds of foolish and if only Merag was awake, if only there was a way to contact Durbe; both of them have always given him sound advice, have always supported him when he’s needed it most and even Mizael’s bluntness would be rather welcome right now.

There is no Merag or Durbe or Mizael here right now, there is only Ryoga - only  _Nasch_ \- all by himself in the knowledge that he’s currently on the ‘wrong’ side of the war, that he’ll return to the ‘right’ one sooner or later and that he’ll probably hate himself for it.

The least he can do, he thinks, is to make sure that there won’t be any misunderstandings, that his position in this war is clear from the start to those participating and that’s why he’s waiting for Yuma and Kaito now, leaning back against his motorcycle as he looks down at the plaza where the two of them had dueled just a day earlier.

Kaito is the first to arrive (no surprise there), looking irritated as he demands to know just what is so important, and though it’s tempting to react the same, Ryoga just shakes his head. “In a moment. Let’s wait until Yuma and Astral are here.”

It takes another few minutes until the two of them get there, but almost seems like hours and he isn’t quite sure if he’s grateful for this or not – as important as this talk is, as necessary, he wishes it wasn’t. (He almost wishes he had never regained his memory. Almost.)

It’s difficult to find a proper beginning, to not just blab it all out at once, but he  _has_ to, he refuses not to – he is the (former?) leader of the Seven Barian Emperors and it’s becoming time that he acts as such.

“The battles that are about to come are going to be a lot more difficult than Faker or Tron. I doubt the Barians will keep watching from the shadows… things will probably turn ugly fast.”

Kaito is just raising an eyebrow – he has probably already figured as much and Astral doesn’t look all that surprised at this information either… only at the dead certainty that he’s telling it to them.

“Sometimes then… there will come a point where I won’t be able to fight with you anymore.”

Yuma has just given him a rather confused look the whole time, even more so now as he asks: “Eh? What are you talking about, Sha-”

“ _Nasch_!”, he cuts him off with a jerk to his head – maybe a little sharper than he’s meant to – but he needs to make sure that they are all clear on this, on this most important part. “I’m a Barian named Nasch.”

And with that Nasch looks up again, right at Yuma and Astral, resolve set – he will do as he must, as he always has, as he always will (even if his heart is heavy).

“I’m the leader of the Seven Barian Emperors. And when the time comes… Yuma… Astral… I will tear you apart.”

\--- _Fin? TBC? ---_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no clue. This whole thing just snuck up on me, demanded to be written and left me without a clue how I'm supposed to continue it. /hideface
> 
> I guess we'll see?


End file.
